


Yellow

by soupypictures



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupypictures/pseuds/soupypictures
Summary: You take a nap.





	Yellow

Yellow.

That Coldplay song makes sense now. Everything’s yellow: the air, the sheets, the quilt over that. The walls are pale yellow and the sun is shining through the wooden slats hanging over the window. It’s a siesta sun; still bright but dampened enough by the angle to let your eyes close against it. Just for a little while. 

When you were in college, balancing nine practices a week with a full load of courses, you learned that twenty minutes is too little, an hour is too much, but forty minutes ... that’s the perfect afternoon nap. The perfect recharge from the mentally exhausting before diving headfirst into the physical. He hasn’t been asleep for long enough that you’d ruin what he’s begun by stirring him awake to join him there in that sea of crisp yellow sheets, so you do.

The sheets are cool, chilled by the air conditioner that someone has knocked down to an irresponsible level. You’d be too cold with just the sheet and thin quilt to cover you, but he’s there, and he radiates heat. He shifts when you lie down, making room for you without word. A glance at his face reveals his eyes are closed, but the corner of his mouth is raised in the barest hint of a smirk. He knows it’s you. It also doesn’t matter that it’s you—you could be any number of people and he’d do the same. Let you in, let you lie, let you breathe in close and intimate. 

The physics of it doesn’t matter. His arm is strong beneath your head, the hollow of his throat holds the remnant of yesterday’s scent, a part of him now down in your lungs. His legs accommodate yours, and the soft swell of him against your thigh is a comfort.

Warm, safe, held. You drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
had a dream, it stuck with me. i tagged it harry/reader but it's technically self-insert. i've always wanted to write one, so here i am, starting out small.


End file.
